


Никто не равен Богу

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [5]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Religious Content, hints on incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И произошла на небе война: Михаил и Ангелы его воевали против дракона, и дракон и ангелы его воевали [против них], но не устояли, и не нашлось уже для них места на небе. (Откр. 12:7-9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не равен Богу

**Author's Note:**

> религиозная тематика, цитируется Откровение Иоанна Богослова, намеки на инцест.

Майкл в последнее время плохо спит по ночам. На столе напротив него стоит початая бутылка «Джека», найденная в квартире сестры, и, следует признать, он понимает, что нравилось Клементине в этом напитке: не вкус на языке, но то, как он жжется внутри.  
Огонь очищает, думает Майкл и отставляет стакан в сторону. С него достаточно очищения.  
Если обработать виски небольшую рану на груди, она жжется, как сама преисподняя, и поэтому Майкл льет еще и еще, пока не оказывается чист — но жжение и грех никуда не уходят.  
Если обработать виски грудь, с которой содрали кожу, вероятнее всего, ничего так и не произойдет: трупы не чувствуют боли.  
Когда Майкл закрывает глаза, он видит Клементину — ее небольшие груди ладно умещаются в его ладонях, оставляя на них кровавый отпечаток. Его ладони теплые и пахнут виски. Клементина натужно смеется и тут же булькает кровью: из ее горла, может, и утекает жизнь, но она все равно узнает — и беспокойное лицо Майкла, склонившегося над ней, и запах алкоголя, едва ли перебивающий запах крови.  
Когда Майкл открывает глаза, Клементины больше нет. Но его ладони все еще теплые и немного пахнут виски.  
— И увидел я Ангела, сходящего с неба, который имел ключ от бездны и большую цепь в руке своей. Он взял дракона, змия древнего, который есть диавол и сатана, и сковал его на тысячу лет, и низверг его в бездну, — нараспев читает Майкл. Тусклый свет настольной лампы слегка мигает и едва освещает страницы, и Майкл читает больше по памяти, чем по книге.  
У него нет ключей от бездны, потому что, если быть честным, Майкл слишком боится того, что в ней скрыто, — но он достает толстую железную цепь — она немного взялась ржавчиной, и в этом они так неумолимо, по-родственному похожи. Он медленно обматывает ее вокруг руки, чувствуя, как тяжесть железа пригибает к земле, а кончики пальцев понемногу начинают неметь.  
Спустя несколько дней после смерти Клементины он приходит к святому отцу, потому что больше всего на свете сейчас ему хочется одного — голову Романа Годфри на серебряном блюде, хотя Майкл и не признает концепцию мести. Он верит в то, что все страдания ниспосланы нам Богом, а значит, Роман Годфри должен умереть, потому что никто не равен Богу.  
Майкл чувствует, будто его руки наливаются железом и светом одновременно, тяжело смотрит святому отцу в глаза, словно в бездну, и говорит:  
— Дракон будет повержен.


End file.
